Oryouwilldie-Branstone Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny. Suckmy****: SHUT UP! ends up slapping Lily through the face cries Announcer: A nightmare comes true for Charlene when she faces an abusive mother... Drew: Your name is funny. Suckmy****: IT IS NEVER FUNNY AND IT NEVER WAS SO SHUT YOUR (bleep)ING MOUTH AND GET YOUR (bleep)ING A(bleep) IN THE (bleep)ING BOX! Tara: Your name is very funny! Announcer: And a kind father. Phillip: I have a problem with my wife. She's very evil towards others. We have to be nice to her or else she will make you pay! Jenna: Suckmy**** is a 100 worst than Otis B. Driftwood! Suckmy****: YOU SUCK! AND STAY AWAY FROM THE TV! Submission Reel Observation begins Suckmy****: It's time for your spanking, Brian! Jenna: No! Stay away from my brother! Lily: Pretty, please! Suckmy****: CAN YOU F***ING PRETEENS STOP DEFENDING MY VICTIM! I WANT HIM TO BE SPANKED! pushes Lily and Jenna Suckmy****: It's time for you to die! Brian: No! I don't want to die! throws books at Suckmy**** Suckmy****: TARA ELEANOR BRANSTONE! IF YOU THROW BOOKS AT ME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SPANK YOU! starts screaming and runs away and Jenna protects Tara and Lily and Jenna starts crying in fear Suckmy****: Don't panic. Here I come... lets out of an evil laugh again Lily: No! No! No! cries Lily, Tara, Drew and Brian open the window and escape from the house Jenna: Daddy! Daddy? comes to the kids Jenna: Charlene! I need your help! Someone's is trying to kill me! Can you go and see who's trying to kill me? Charlene: It's okay, no one is trying to kill you. It's only your abusive mother. Wait! Be right back. opens the door and sees Suckmy**** Charlene: Sarah! Suckmy****: It's Suckmy**** Oryouwilldie. Charlene: It's nice to meet you. Suckmy****: I know! I heard that Drew, Tara, Barker and Brian are ruining holidays such as Halloween! It's ruined! Drew, Tara, Barker and Brian are acting greedy and ate all of the candy! Charlene: Oh dear! Suckmy****: I F***ING HATED IT WHEN DREW, TARA, BARKER AND BRIAN LAY ON THE FLOOR AND THROW BREAKDOWNS LIKE TODDLERS EVERYDAY WHEN THINGS GO ON THEIR F***ING WAY! Charlene: If they do, I will disclipine them. Observation continues Naughty Tuffet Super Naughty Tuffet and Jenna are wearing ski masks, stealing Suckmy****'s wallet David: Are we going to do this plan? Tara: Yeah. Let's make our mother mad. This is gonna be funny! Suckmy****: I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU (bleep)HEADS! GO (bleep) YOURSELF! screams were heard Tara: What was that? Jenna: I dunno... is tied up to the Naughty Tuffet with a white hankerchief over her mouth Suckmy****: YOU CAN'T REMOVE HER GAP BECAUSE I CAUGHT HER WATCHING TV ALL DAY LONG! WHOEVER WATCHES TOO MUCH TV WILL MEET THEIR DEMISES!!! UNDERSTAND?! shakes her head Reflection Room Naughty Tunnel Green Smoothie Creepy Zoo Suckmy****: "Come along with me. I MADE A CREEPY ZOO FOR ALL OF YOU!" Jenna: "I'm scared of the Creepy Zoo." Lily: "Me too..." Drew: "NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE CREEPY ZOO!" throws a shoe at Drew as he broke down into tears, causing him to fall down on the floor Suckmy****: "SHUT UP, DREW!" Barker: "YOU SHUT UP!" slaps Barker with a shoe Suckmy****: "That's what you get for talking back to me! I will force you to see all of your worst nightmares come true! THE MOST CREEPIEST ROBOTIC ANIMALS EVER ALIVE!" lets out of an evil laugh takes a dump on his hand and throws poop at the robot elephant, causing it to malfunction attacks a robotic gorilla pees on the robotic tiger, causing the robot to malfunction and explode throws water at the robotic fox, causing the robot to malfunction Onward Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Abusive parents